


The Lost One

by trysomecats



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Everyone Loves Obi-Wan, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Manipulation, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Slightly unreliable narrator, The force loves Obi-Wan, Time Travel, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, because it's six year old Obi-wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: Obi-Wan has known Anakin ever since he was a baby. In fact, Anakin is all Obi-Wan has known in his six years of life, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. They are each other’s everything, that’s what Anakin always tells him.*Will be updated after the holidays





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 

Obi-Wan has known Anakin ever since he was a baby. In fact, Anakin is _all_ Obi-Wan has known in his six years of life, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. They are each other’s _everything_ , that’s what Anakin always tells him.

 

 There is an infinite sadness surrounding Anakin. Obi-Wan can feel it there, tucked away deeply and securely without any hope of fading. Sometimes he will leave his bed late at night and find Anakin outside, looking up at the stars with tears streaming down his face. There is nothing Obi-Wan can do to fix it, save for wrapping his tiny arms around his friend and holding him as tightly as possible.

 

 “I love you Anakin,” Obi-Wan tells him firmly. “I want to help.”

 

 “You do help me Obi-Wan,” Anakin tells him, sitting him on his knee and kissing his temple. “More than you could ever realize. I need you, and- and I _have_ you. Do you understand?”

 

“I understand,” Obi-Wan tells him solemnly. In some ways he really does understand, and in other ways he doesn’t. There are times when Anakin’s sadness turns into anger. Sometimes after waking up from a bad nightmare, he’ll glare coldly at Obi-Wan for hours. One time he even shook him roughly, saying that Obi-Wan _had_ to do better this time, in this life.

 

It’s confusing, but that’s alright; Anakin tells him that he’s young, and he has a lot of time to learn. Anakin loves to see Obi-Wan learn. He gives him holobooks filled with all sorts of things to learn about (with pictures included, of course). He also helps Obi-Wan study maps of all the star systems, and he teaches him how to work with machines.

 

Most importantly of all, Anakin teaches Obi-Wan all about the force. Anakin tells Obi-Wan that it’s the three of them against the rest of the galaxy: Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the Force. They have to be very careful, because there are many people in existence who don’t understand the force. Even worse, there are some who mistreat it. Anakin has made Obi-Wan promise never to speak to anyone about the force except for himself. It’s to keep him safe, so that they won’t be seperated.

 

Anakin always tells Obi-Wan that they are equals, despite their age difference. Anakin will always ask for Obi-Wan’s input before he makes a decision. He says that they are a team, and so they work together in order to keep one another safe. Obi-Wan makes it his duty to see that Anakin is as safe as possible; he owes it to the one who has given him so much.

 

After all, Anakin already had to save him once, when he was a baby and the Jedi had him. Obi-Wan doesn’t know a lot about the Jedi, but it’s best to avoid them at all costs. Anakin says that if the Jedi ever found them, then they would take Anakin away and keep Obi-Wan for themselves. That’s why they stay away from most of the Republic systems, where more Jedi tend to be present.

 

At times it is difficult, because sometimes the force tries to make Obi-Wan _like_ the Jedi. It whispers words to him like “safe,” and “trust.” Obi-Wan doesn’t tell this to Anakin, because he doesn’t want him to worry. Besides, even if the Jedi aren’t as awful as Anakin thinks they are, Obi-Wan would still never go to them.

 

His place is here, with his heart-brother.


	2. The Jedi

When Obi-Wan first encountered a Jedi, it was certainly not in the way he expected it would happen. Anakin left in the early morning; he took a job to fix someone’s dysfunctioning flight engine. Normally Obi-Wan liked to go with him during those types of jobs, as it was always a great deal of fun to watch Anakin tinker with machines. Anakin always seemed the most happiest when he was working. Sometimes he even smiled, or hummed tunes that were much more upbeat than the lullabies he sang during Obi-Wan’s bedtime. 

 

On this particular morning, Obi-Wan woke with the sudden desire to visit the market instead of going with Anakin. It was one of those feelings that the force sometimes sent to him; it was like a subtle, gentle nudge. 

 

Anakin agreed easily enough when Obi-Wan expressed his desire. He had scouted out the area when they’d first arrived on Etara, deeming it safe for Obi-Wan to travel alone so long as it was during the day. 

 

Anakin told Obi-Wan that the Etara system was slow-developing, like many of the other Outer Rim planets. Still, Obi-Wan thought the market was simply mesmerizing. It consisted of stands that sold all sorts of treasures, from sweet fruits locally grown to rare gems from far away planets. 

 

Obi-Wan even had his own credit-chip to spend as he pleased. Since he and Anakin were a team, they always split their earnings. Obi-Wan was too young to work at the moment, but once he grows older Anakin had promised him that he will be able to help earn credits too, among other things. Sometimes Anakin would barter to get other necessary items rather than use credit-chips, particularly because they avoided planets within the Republic, who tended to use credits the most. 

 

“I’ll be back in a few hours,” Anakin informed him, helping Obi-Wan with the buttons on his tunic and then passing him his credit chip. “Make sure to behave yourself.”

 

“I will,” Obi-Wan said, giving the man a dimpled smile. Anakin raised an eyebrow, giving him a half-smile and ruffling his hair on the way out. 

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan was halfway to the market when he came across a man sitting by the river’s edge. His face was shielded by the hood of a brown cloak, but even so, Obi-Wan felt inexplicably drawn to him. He was emitting an aura very similar to Anakin’s, one that consisted of a deep and lingering sadness. 

 

It also happened that Obi-Wan could sense the force very strongly in this stranger. He’d never felt the force so strongly in someone besides Anakin before. It was a bit startling, but also fascinating. He resisted the urge to reach out and probe into the stranger’s force signature, like he does with Anakin on a regular basis. 

 

Anakin generally doesn’t like Obi-Wan to speak to strangers, but in this case it seemed important. It was the force again, telling Obi-Wan that he is _supposed_ to talk to this man. That’s why he left the path of the road and went to the river bank, until he was standing next to the stranger. He suddenly realized how tall he was; even though he was sitting and Obi-Wan was standing, the man was still taller than him.  

 

“Excuse me,” he said, feeling a little shy in the other’s presence. “But you feel very sad, and I want to help…”

 

He trailed off, unsure of where to go with his words. The man turned his despondent gaze away from the river, settling his eyes on Obi-Wan with mild surprise. 

 

“What is your name, little one?” He asked, folding his arms into his sleeves.

 

“It’s Ben,” Obi-Wan told him after a moment of hesitation. 

 

Anakin has told him to never reveal his true name to anyone. Instead, Obi-Wan picked out the name Ben to use among strangers, and he liked it almost as much as his actual name. Something felt strange about using his fake name with this stranger though; the dishonesty made his tummy feel squirmy.

 

“Well, Ben, you’re quite perceptive, and I thank you for your concern. My name is Qui-Gon.”

 

He held out a hand, and Obi-Wan shook it firmly, causing Qui-Gon to smile. 

 

“Now tell me, Ben, what are you doing out here all on your own?”

 

Qui-Gon’s question was stated in a kind voice, and Obi-Wan didn’t feel like he was being interrogated. Still, he knew better than to give too much information away. Some people might think that it was a bit strange for a six year old to be wandering around on his own; most six year olds aren’t as level-headed as Obi-Wan is, that’s what Anakin always told him. 

 

“I’m going to the market,” is all Obi-Wan answered. “With my brother’s permission, of course.”

 

“Of course,” Qui-Gon repeated, looking amused. The force was changing now, into something lighter and unexpectedly delightful. “Well, I must say, speaking to you has put me in a much better mood.”

 

“Talking helps,” Obi-Wan agreed easily. “I think the force likes it when I talk.”

 

Straight away, Obi-Wan knew that he’d said the wrong thing. The force had always been something just between him and Anakin, and so he should have known better than to have brought it up to this stranger, no matter how familiar he felt. 

 

Anakin would be absolutely furious if he found out what Obi-Wan had said. Whenever Anakin was angry at him, it was terrifying. Sometimes it made Obi-Wan feel very cold, especially if Anakin gave him the _glare_ , that was so hateful and made him want to cry…. 

 

“You know about the force?” Qui-Gon interrupted his panicked thoughts, something urgent in his voice. Now he was looking at Obi-Wan a lot differently than before, with a new, piqued interest.

 

Obi-Wan wrung his hands together nervously, taking a step back. 

 

“A little bit,” he said, although that wasn’t truthful at all. He knew a lot about the force, thanks to Anakin’s careful teachings. 

 

“That’s very impressive,” Qui-Gon told him. 

 

Obi-Wan felt something brushing against his mind, a feeling of reassurance. He concentrated for a moment and sent the same feeling back, and the force practically sang. 

 

Qui-Gon smiled again, and Obi-Wan no longer felt like fleeing. 

 

In fact, they ended up traveling to the market together. 

 

Qui-Gon was a very interesting person to interact with. He seemed very knowledgeable about the galaxy. Not as knowledgeable as Anakin of course, but very close in ranking. Furthermore, he was a very easy person to talk with. Obi-Wan didn’t feel anxious or uncomfortable talking to him, which was surprising, because Anakin’s teachings have made him learn to be very cautious of the galaxy and its inhabitants. 

 

“How long have you been living on Etara?” Qui-Gon asked as they wandered from stall to stall. He no longer questioned Obi-Wan about his knowledge regarding the force, but he still seemed quite curious about him. “You’re not native to the planet, are you?”

 

“No. And you aren’t either,” Obi-Wan said, smiling cheekily. “Neither of us have fur like the Etarans. We’ve been here a few months, I think.”

 

“You and your brother?”

 

“Mmm-hmm,” Obi-Wan nodded, entranced by a stall with animal figurines on display. He was tempted to buy one for himself, but it would be better to find a gift for Anakin instead. Anakin always smiled when Obi-Wan gave him gifts, whether they were carefully picked wildflowers, new tools, or even scrap material. 

 

“Where did you live before coming here?”

 

“All over. My brother, he’s a traveling mechanic. I will be too, once I’m old enough to help.” 

 

“That’s very commendable of you.” 

 

“Is commendable good?” Obi-Wan asked curiously. He’d been getting better at understanding big words, but he hadn’t learned them all quite yet. 

 

“Yes, it’s very good.”

 

“Why are you on Etara?” Obi-Wan asked, equally curious about his new friend. 

 

“I’m taking some time off from my work,” Qui-Gon was honest. “A lot has happened in these recent months, so my superiors think that I needed it.”

 

“Is that why you felt so sad, when you were by the river?”

 

“I suppose it was.” 

 

In the end, Obi-Wan ended up buying a fluff-cake from one of the food stalls. It was for Anakin, but Obi-Wan knew that Anakin would want to share with him, so he would get to eat some of it too. Qui-Gon complimented him on his choice of gift, and so Obi-Wan felt quite proud of himself as they left the market. 

 

Halfway through the long walk home, Obi-Wan stumbled over a rock that was quite misplaced among the smooth dirt pathway. He fell onto the ground, catching himself on his hands and knees. 

 

“Are you alright?” Qui-Gon asked, helping him up from his sudden spill. 

 

“Y-Yes,” Obi-Wan nodded, though he felt quite shaken. His knee stung rather painfully, and upon looking down, he could already see it dotting with blood. 

 

“Here now, it’s alright. Let me see that knee of yours.” 

 

Sniffling, Obi-Wan allowed Qui-Gon to lead him over to a nearby log, where he sat down while the man inspected the damage. 

 

“It’s not very bad,” Qui-Gon assured him. “I can fix you up good as new.”

 

He watched with mild interest as Qui-Gon pulled out materials from the utility belt he wore. Then, Qui-Gon carefully cleaned his knee of the blood and put a light bandage on it. 

 

Qui-Gon gave it a pat when he was done. “There, all better.”

 

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said, remembering his manners. Now that his knee no longer hurt, he felt much better. 

 

“It was no trouble,” Qui-Gon told him. “Will you be alright to get the rest of the way home by yourself?”

 

“Oh yes!” Obi-Wan assured him. “It was nice to meet you, Mr. Qui-Gon.”

 

“It was nice to meet you too, Ben. Be very safe, alright?”

 

They parted ways. Obi-Wan dawdled a bit on his walk home, mostly because he wanted to think about Qui-Gon some more. It wouldn’t be safe to think about him too much at home; Anakin would no doubt question him and become angry if he learned that Obi-Wan had spent his day with a force-sensitive stranger. 

 

He nibbled a bit on Anakin’s fluff-cake as he pondered about the force, Qui-Gon, and Anakin all at once. Thinking about all three things felt like a great, big puzzle. He wanted to fit the pieces together, but there was no way to, because there weren’t any truthful connections outside of his feelings alone. Qui-Gon and Anakin felt as sad as they did safe. Moreover, the force sung around Qui-Gon, and it pulsed in all sorts of different directions around Anakin. 

 

In all honesty, it gave Obi-Wan a headache. 

 

When he did go home, Anakin was already there. Obi-Wan wasted no time running into his arms; it wasn’t often that he spent such a long time away from Anakin, and he had missed him greatly. 

 

“Welcome back,” Anakin greeted him, pressing a nose into his hair. “Did you have fun at the market?”

 

“I did! I-” Obi-Wan bounced on his feet, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the fluff-cake, but his smile quickly turned into a frown when seeing it’s meager appearance. “I bought you a present, but I got hungry on the way home…”

 

Anakin gave one of his rare chuckles. “That’s alright Obi-Wan, it’s the thought that counts.”

 

For the rest of the evening, everything went as it normally did. Anakin told him about his own day while he made them dinner. Then, Anakin helped Obi-Wan learn new words from his advanced Basic primer. 

 

Everything was fine until late in the night, when Obi-Wan was shaken awake from his deep sleep. He grumbled and tried burrowing further into his blankets, but Anakin continued to rouse him. 

 

“C’mon Obi-Wan, we’ve got to leave right now!”

 

“Why?” Obi-Wan questioned, in a slight daze. He rubbed his eyes while watching Anakin hurry around their little home, stuffing clothes and other important items into a rucksack. 

 

“There’s a Jedi here, and he’s looking for us.” 

 

Obi-Wan didn’t speak, but his heart began to thump very fast as he thought about what that meant. Suppose that the Jedi burst through the door this very minute and tried to hurt him or Anakin? Anakin would be able to protect them, surely, but it was still quite terrifying to imagine! 

 

Before he could think about it much more, he was lifted into Anakin’s arms, still dressed in his sleep-shirt. 

 

“Let’s go.”

 

They only made it three steps before something dawned on Obi-Wan. 

 

“Wait!” He cried out. “Laihru!” 

 

Laihru was the stuffed loth-cat that Anakin got him for his third birthday, and Obi-Wan slept with him every night. Anakin cursed, but he went back and searched Obi-Wan’s bedding until he found the battered stuffed animal. 

 

“Hold onto Laihru tightly,” Anakin told him. “If you drop him, then we won’t be able to go back and get him.” 

 

Because it was very late, Obi-Wan felt tired. He drifted in and out of sleep as Anakin moved about the deserted streets of the city, clutching onto Laihru with all his might. It was chilly without the sun, and so he tucked his face into Anakin’s warm neck. 

 

“....No, I need transport _now_!” Anakin’s sharp words stirred Obi-Wan from his dozing. “I’ll pay double if I have to, but I’m in a hurry!”

 

“I’m sorry sir,” An Etarian woman replied. “There are no off-planet shuttles for at least a half-moon cycle. If you’re in that much of a hurry, then you’ll have to get a private transport, or purchase and register a ship of your own.”

 

“As if I have _that_ much money,” Anakin grumbled, and muttered a word that Obi-Wan knew he wasn’t allowed to repeat. “Right, thanks for _nothing_.”

 

He shifted Obi-Wan to his other arm as they left the transport center. “We’ll have to hide somewhere until morning.”

 

“Is the Jedi going to get us?” Obi-Wan asked, feeling much more awake and fearful than he had been a few minutes ago. 

 

“Not if I can help it,” Anakin said firmly. “I’m going to have to find some quick money, and then we’ll be off this planet by dawn.”

 

Anakin has had to find some “quick money” before, and it usually involded actions that made Obi-Wan’s tummy feel squirmy. He clutched Laihru tighter and tilted his head back to stare at Anakin properly. 

 

“Are you going to steal again?” He asked bluntly, frowning.

 

“What have I told you about money, Obi-Wan? When it comes to the greater scheme of things, it's worthless.”

 

“Then why do we need to steal it?”

 

“Because this moment isn’t within the greater scheme of things. We’re in the here and now, and we need the money more than whoever has it right now. Now you stay here,” he set Obi-Wan on his feet behind two large crates stacked in an abandoned ally. “Stay hidden behind here, be quiet, and don’t speak to _anyone_ , do you understand?”

 

Obi-Wan nodded. “I understand. But it’s dark out…and cold.” And scary.

 

“I’ll be very quick,” Anakin promised. “Here, take this.”

 

Anakin wrapped his large cloak around Obi-Wan’s small frame. He was instantly engulfed in both warmth as well as the comforting smell of Anakin, causing him to feel safe and shielded from all potential danger. Still, it was impossible to go back to sleep right now. Instead, Obi-Wan stayed silent and attentive, on watch in case the Jedi came and attacked him. 

 

It was hard to tell whether minutes or hours had passed, but soon Obi-Wan heard footsteps hurrying toward his direction. His skin didn’t prickle, so he knew that he wasn’t in any immediate danger, but he also couldn’t feel Anakin’s presence nearby, which meant the footsteps weren’t coming from him. 

 

In the next moment, the owner of the mysterious footsteps was revealed. 

 

“Mr. Qui-Gon!” Obi-Wan felt an instant sense of relief when seeing the familiar face. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I think I should be asking you the same question,” Qui-Gon replied. He leaned down, and before Obi-Wan could say or do anything, he was in Qui-Gon’s arms. 

 

“Wait!” Obi-Wan squirmed in the firm hold. “I’m supposed to stay here! There’s danger…”

 

“You’ll be safe with me,” Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan could sense the truth behind his words, but he still couldn’t leave his hiding spot; Anakin would be absolutely furious with him! 

 

As Qui-Gon quickly hurried through the streets, Obi-Wan noticed something metal gleaming in the hand that wasn’t holding him. It appeared to be the hilt a familiar looking weapon...a dangerous weapon that Anakin had told him a lot about. 

 

It was at that moment when Obi-Wan realized Qui-Gon not just a friendly force-sensitive stranger. 

 

He was a Jedi. 

  



	3. The Separation

Upon his realization that he was being held in the arms of a Jedi, Obi-Wan became overwhelmed with panic that was further layered with confusion and curiosity. Qui-Gon was not what Obi-Wan had pictured from Anakin’s description of a Jedi. Furthermore, he didn’t feel the least bit dangerous, and he hadn’t used his lightsabre even once. 

 

“Um...Mister Qui-Gon,” he said, trying to keep his breathing even. “Where are we going?”

 

“I have a ship not far from here,” the Jedi answered him. “We’ll get onboard, and then I can answer your questions. Everything will be alright.”

 

It was a reasonable enough answer, but the mention of the word ship was rather alarming. Still, Obi-Wan clutched Laihru tightly in one hand and rested his other hand against Qui-Gon’s chest. 

 

True to his word, Qui-Gon had a small ship docked at a private transport center just down the road. He sat down, using one arm to hold Obi-Wan securely in his lap, and began to power up the transport. 

 

“Wait!” Obi-Wan began to squirm. “We can’t leave Etara, we can’t! Not without Anakin!”

 

Unfortunately, Qui-Gon was very strong, and Obi-Wan wasn’t big enough yet to escape his hold. He finally went still in disbelief as Qui-Gon piloted the ship into the air and out of the Etarian system. 

 

How on earth was he going to explain this to Anakin?!

 

After what seemed like a very long time to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon put the ship on auto-pilot and finally turned his attention to the shocked little boy. 

 

“I’m sorry to have frightened you, Ben,” he apologized. “We needed to hurry in order to stay safe.”

 

“But Etara is very safe!” Obi-Wan said, in a state of confusion. They had been running from the Jedi, who turned out to be Qui-Gon. That left nothing else to escape from. “Where are you taking me? I have to get back before Anakin finds out I’m missing. I wasn’t supposed to leave my hiding spot.”

 

“I’m afraid that Anakin is the one we are running from,” Qui-Gon admitted. “I must discuss something very serious with you. I understand that you are feeling very frightened right now, and perhaps angry. But will you spare me just a few minutes of listening, so that I might offer you an explanation?”

 

“A-Alright,” Obi-Wan agreed, though the Jedi's words frightened him. If he cooperated, then hopefully he would be able to return to Anakin quicker. 

 

“Five and a half years ago, a baby was brought to Coruscant after his birth parents gave permission for him to be trained by the Jedi. He was only there for a week before an unidentified person trespassed into the temple and stole him. Nothing like that had ever happened before, as the temple is quite a guarded place. Naturally, everyone was very worried for the baby.”

 

The man spoke gently as he explained the circumstances, while Obi-Wan now listened attentively. Regardless of the shock he was feeling from this new version of the story, he tried to keep his face blank and his emotions under control. 

 

“The baby’s name was Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Qui-Gon continued. “To this very day, there has still been a galaxy wide search for him, even though over five years have passed. When you hurt your knee yesterday, I took a sample of your blood. I was curious...it is very rare for someone so young to understand and wield the force so strongly. I had my suspicions, and I acted on them. It appears that it was for a very good reason; Your DNA results match the recorded ones that the Jedi temple has of Obi-Wan.”

 

“I already _know_ I’m Obi-Wan,” Obi-Wan said quietly, chewing at his lower lip. “Anakin did take me, but he’s not bad, ‘cause he _rescued_ me from the Jedi. We’re each other’s everything.”

 

Qui-Gon didn’t say anything for a long time. Obi-Wan watched him warily while rubbing one of Laihru’s paws soothingly against his nose. Finally, Qui-Gon rested a large hand on Obi-Wan’s back and asked, “May I call you Obi-Wan, instead of Ben?”

 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed easily, deciding that it was time to negotiate. “May I go back to Anakin, please?”

 

“I’m afraid I cannot permit that right now,” Qui-Gon broke the news to him gently. “I’ve already contacted the Jedi Council, and they wish for you to come to Coruscant straight away. However, once we get to the temple and straighten this whole ordeal out, then I’m sure we can arrange something.”

 

That wasn’t good enough for Obi-Wan. He had been respectful and polite, yet still he was denied. It was quite frustrating!

 

“I used my manners,” he reminded the Jedi sulkily. “Anakin shouldn’t be in trouble, he’s _good_!” 

 

“Be that as it may, he still stole you. Kidnapping from any Republic planet is a _very_ serious offense.”

 

Obi-Wan’s belly tightened at Qui-Gon’s statement. He could feel the force again, gently flowing around him. The force was _happy_ that Obi-Wan was with Qui-Gon, on a ship heading further and further away from Anakin. It wasn’t right, not at all! He sniffled once, tucking his face against Laihru. 

 

“There are a lot of people who have been very worried about you,” Qui-Gon said consolingly. “Obi-Wan, when you say that Anakin rescued you, what do you mean? What has Anakin told you about the Jedi?”

 

Obi-Wan kept his mouth shut, staring stubbornly at the floor. Anakin had told him some rather scary things about the Jedi, but he wasn’t about to say that out loud. At the current moment, he was sleepy, hungry, and had a headache from all the different emotions coursing through him. 

 

Qui-Gon seemed to sense this. “Obi-Wan, the more information you give me, then the faster we can resolve this. For now though, I think it would do you good to get some rest.”

 

Obi-Wan didn’t care if he sounded childish anymore. “I don’t want to rest, I want _Anakin_.”

 

Qui-Gon suddenly looked tired. “I know you do. Obi-Wan, I would like you to be completely honest with me. If I were to approach Anakin, what do you think he would do?”

 

Obi-Wan frowned. “He wouldn’t like it very much.”

 

“Exactly. It would be best to avoid conflict at all costs, wouldn’t it?”

 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed, rubbing one teary eye with his fist. “I just- I miss him. How far away is Coruscant?” 

 

“It’s a bit of a distance,” Qui-Gon confessed. “But not overly so. Come, let’s get you a little more comfortable.”

 

Obi-Wan was tucked into the bottom bunk of the ship’s sleep room. Qui-Gon advised him to rest, but Obi-Wan was smart enough to feel the gentle sleep-suggestion that was also sent his way. Not strong enough to fight it, there was nothing he could do except close his eyes and succumb to resting. 

 

* * *

 

Coruscant was unlike anything Obi-Wan had ever seen before. He and Anakin had seen some impressive cities before during their travels, but nothing like this. He pressed his nose against the window of the ship as they grew closer to their landing dock. 

 

Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan the plan: They would go to the Jedi Temple, where Master Yoda would be waiting to greet them. Then, Qui-Gon promised him, they would be one step closer to resolving the situation. 

 

Obi-Wan supposed that things would move faster now that they had reached Coruscant. It was hard to stay upset at Qui-Gon, especially when they only had each other as company during the journey. Besides, the Jedi seemed to listen to Obi-Wan about Anakin being good. All he had to do now was convince the rest of the Jedi.

 

His tummy quivered with nervousness when they arrived at the temple. He wasn’t sure what to expect. For all he knew, Qui-Gon might be the only nice Jedi in existence, and the rest would be very mean. At the same time, the force was a continuous joyful presence in the back of his mind, urging him to cling to Qui-Gon’s hand tightly and follow him from the ship.

 

Master Yoda turned out to be shorter than Obi-Wan, which was quite a surprise, considering the authoritative aura that the force screamed around him. Obi-Wan stood very still, unsure of what to do under the new Jedi’s steady, intense gaze.

 

“Found you as an infant, I did,” Yoda finally told him, hobbling closer on his wooden cane. He reached out with one of his clawed fingers and gently traced Obi-Wan’s cheekbone. “Glad to see you again, I am. Fear for you greatly, I did.” 

 

“I-I’m alright,” Obi-Wan said, startled. 

 

Qui-Gon rested a hand atop his head and said to Yoda, “Obi-Wan is alright, but it would benefit him to be checked over by a healer before we proceed any further.”

 

 _‘Proceed further with what?'_  Obi-Wan wanted to ask, but he kept silent. It would be best to stay as quiet as he could be without being outright rude. Listening often aided a person much more than talking did. 

 

“Yes, to the Healing Wing, you should go” Yoda agreed. “Welcome home, young Obi-Wan.”

 

Eerily enough, the temple felt familiar enough to be considered some sort of home. At the same time, it lacked a very important presence. Obi-Wan could feel Anakin, very faintly, but not enough to draw comfort. He wondered how scared Anakin was for him. Was he crying right now, like he often did at night when he was the most sad?

 

 _‘Anakin will come for me soon,_ ’ Obi-Wan decided privately, following the Jedi into the temple. _‘And if not, then I will go to him.’_

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan decided straight away that he didn’t like Healers, or the so-called ‘check-ups’ that they gave. The Healing Wing itself gave him a very distinct and uncomfortable feeling, as though he were more trapped than he already was to begin with. 

 

Anakin hadn’t ever brought him to a healer before. There was no need, really, because Anakin was very good at tending to all of Obi-Wan’s hurts and illnesses himself. Besides, Obi-Wan considered himself to be a very healthy boy, except for the time when he had come down with a nasty case of Dantari flu, when he’d been made to stay in bed for a whole week!

 

Healer Che was nice enough, but he still felt very uncomfortable and fidgety as she examined him head to toe. 

 

“Based on this initial exam, he’s in reasonably good health,” she finally announced to Qui-Gon, who had stayed with Obi-Wan the entire time. “Although I won’t know for sure until an analysis of his blood work is completed.”

 

Being poked and prodded a little was one thing, but having his blood drawn by a large and intimidating syringe was another. Obi-Wan certainly wasn’t going to sit back and do nothing about it. 

 

He thought about what Anakin might do if he were in this situation. 

 

“You don’t want to take my blood,” he said firmly, tensed and ready to spring off the cot. “It’s a very mean thing to do!”

 

“I don’t-” the healer started to say, and then shook her head in disbelief. “Well I never- Are you trying to force suggest me, little one?”

 

She looked more shocked than she did angry, but Obi-Wan wasn’t going to take any chances. He leapt from the table and darted towards the door. Unfortunately, his legs were rather short in comparison to Qui-Gon’s, who had been standing closest to the only exit and caught him easily.

 

“I don’t _want_ you to take my blood! I want- I w-want Anakin. I want _my_ Anakin!” 

 

Then, he buried his face into Qui-Gon’s robes and began bawling loudly. It was the result of holding in everything for so long. Anakin would _never_ allow someone to poke him with a needle, not ever!

 

“Healer Che will be very careful, it won’t hurt one bit,” Qui-Gon said gently in reassurance. He ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s long and messy locks, which were in quite the need of a comb. “We only want to ensure that you are healthy. Sometimes certain diseases can be hidden among the blood...”

 

Suddenly, there was a new presence in the room. It was a humanoid male similar in size to Qui-Gon, but his hair was slightly shorter and his eyes were darker. He wore light colored robes and appeared to carry no lightsaber. 

 

“I’ve been summoned,” the new Jedi said, and then looked at Obi-Wan and smiled. “Is this Obi-Wan?”

 

“It is,” Qui-Gon said, sounding relieved. “Obi-Wan, this is Master Ali-Alann.”

 

“Hello young one,” Master Ali-Alann greeted him kindly. “You likely don’t remember me, but I certainly remember you. Your hair was just as red when you were a baby. I’ll bet you still have dimples, too. Am I right?” 

 

Obi-Wan did, in fact, have dimples when he smiled. Still clinging to Qui-Gon’s robes, he gave a small nod. 

 

“I knew it!” The master came closer, his steps light and confident as he came closer and knelt down at Obi-Wan’s level. “Now tell me, who is this?”

 

Obi-Wan was confused for a moment, until he realized that Ali-Alann was pointedly looking at Laihru, who dangled from his fist by one paw. 

 

“Laihru,” Obi-Wan said, clutching the stuffed loth-cat to his chest. 

 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Laihru. Have you known Obi-Wan for long?”

 

Obi-Wan was more startled than ever before. He searched Master Ali closely, to see if he was only teasing Obi-Wan. Instead, the new Master seemed genuine. 

 

“Three years,” Obi-Wan offered an answer, and then lowered his voice. “Laihru gets shy. He only talks to me and Anakin.”

 

Master Ali nodded. “That’s perfectly understandable. This is a new place for Laihru, afterall, and he must be quite nervous.”

 

“Very,” Obi-Wan agreed, tentatively returning the master’s smile. 

 

And so Master Ali-Alann, with his kind smile and gentle disposition, soon became a Jedi that Obi-Wan found himself liking quite a bit, for a multitude of reasons. First and foremost, Master Ali treated Laihru just as kindly as he treated Oi-Wan. Furthermore, he offered to pull Obi-Wan’s hair back into a single braid, just like Anakin did sometimes, to keep it out of his face. He did this while Obi-Wan sat in his lap, holding still while Healer Che took a sample of his blood. Qui-Gon had been right; It didn’t hurt a bit. 

 

Best of all, Master Ali had a fondness for fun and games, much like Obi-Wan did. When the painless procedure was over with, Master Ali took Obi-Wan’s hand and together they followed Qui-Gon back to the Council Chambers. 

 

Presently, they were playing a very easy game that Obi-Wan was sure Anakin would have enjoyed too. Together, they used the force to stack a pile of blocks into two separate towers. Whoever’s tower collapsed first would lose the game. Obi-Wan was enjoying it very much, especially because Maser Ali didn’t say it was cheating if they knocked one another’s blocks away while they were floating mid-air. 

 

As fun as the game was, Obi-Wan had an idea that he was being observed on purpose. 

 

“Is this game some sort of test?” He asked bluntly. 

 

“It is,” Master Ali was honest. “The Council would like to gauge how well you know the force. But just because it’s a testing game doesn’t mean that it can’t be fun, yes?”

 

With that, he clattered his floating block into Obi-Wan’s, much to the younger one’s amusement. 

 

“I know the force very well,” said Obi-Wan. “My- Anakin says that the force is as vital as breathing. Those who are gifted enough to wield it must respect the force in all aspects, and in return the force offers guidance.”

 

“Well, yes,” Master Ali blinked. “Your Anakin sounds quite wise.”

 

Another reason Obi-Wan liked Master Ali so much: he didn’t talk about Anakin as though he were a criminal.

 

As they played together in the corner of the large room, Qui-Gon, Yoda, and a number of other Jedi were talking in hushed voices. Obi-Wan was a good listener though, even when he was in the middle of winning a fun game. He listened as Qui-Gon talked about their encounter by the river, and their trip to the market. 

 

“I can at least say with certainty that Anakin has not physically harmed the child in any way. Emotionally-wise, I cannot say. It is still unclear as to why Anakin took Obi-Wan in the first place.”

 

“Further answers to our questions, we need. Find Anakin, we must.”

 

“I have a feeling that we won’t need to find Anakin at all,” Qui-Gon said, a thoughtful look on his face. “He’ll come to us.”

 

Obi-Wan could feel their eyes on him again and stiffened, causing the block he was floating to clatter to the ground. Master Ali made a soothing sound, and Obi-Wan felt a rush of comfort through the force. 

 

“That can’t happen,” a Jedi Master named Ki-Adi-Mundi said. “If he tries to break into the temple again, it would be putting the other younglings and Jedi at risk.”

 

Now Obi-Wan felt deeply hurt at such an accusation aimed toward his favorite person. Anakin wasn’t a monster, he would never hurt children!

 

“I don’t want to play anymore,” he said quietly to Master Ali. 

 

“That’s alright. You’ve done very well, Obi-Wan.”

 

Then, Master Ali stood up to address the other Jedi in the room. 

 

“I’d like to take Obi-Wan to the creché now,” Master Ali said. “As you can see, this Anakin we know of is very knowledgeable in the ways of the force. He’s passed on his knowledge to Obi-Wan as well; the child is more educated in the force than the younglings his age in the temple are.”

 

“Take him, yes,” Yoda agreed. “It will do well for the child to settle in.”

 

“I would like to see Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, not to one person, but to everyone. “Mis- Master Qui-Gon said that I could see him when things are _resolved_. How long will that take?”

 

Qui-Gon looked at Yoda, who nodded, and then said to Obi-Wan, “There is still much for us to discuss, Obi-Wan. Master Ali will take you to the creché now, and tomorrow the Council will have more questions for you. You have been very patient and brave today.”

 

The praise did little to lift Obi-Wan’s spirits, but he reluctantly allowed Master Ali to take him away from Qui-Gon and the Council. The creché, Obi-Wan was told, was where all of the temple younglings stayed to learn the ways of the force through play and study. 

 

They walked a few stories down from where the Council had been, to where the creché was located. 

 

* * *

 

The first word that came to mind in order to describe the creché was busy. There were around twenty or so children in the room, from babies to children even bigger than Obi-Wan. They consisted of various species as well; Obi-Wan even spotted a wookie! 

 

Master Ali called the younglings to attention. 

 

“Little ones, gather around please! I have someone new for you to meet. This is Obi-Wan, and he will be staying with us. Would you please give him a nice warm welcome?”

 

“Welcome Obi-Wan,” they murmured in unison. 

 

“Hello,” Obi-Wan said, suddenly feeling shy. He didn’t have much experience with other children his age. Right now, though, he was very obviously the outlier of the room. 

 

He noticed right away that all of the human children wore their hair short. Normally Obi-Wan was proud of his own hair; he loved when Anakin brushed it, or pulled it back into a braid for him. Now he felt self-conscious, as even the girls had hair cropped shorter than his own. Were Jedi children not allowed to grow their hair out? 

 

The staring began to make him feel uncomfortable. He wanted to hide under Master Ali’s robes, but he decided that would only make the situation worse. 

 

Master Ali appeared to notice his distress. 

 

“Let’s resume with our play time,” he said to the children. “We only have a short time before the evening meal.”

 

The children scattered back to continue with their play, although many still gave the newcomer lingering glances. 

 

“Obi-Wan, why don’t you take this time to explore the creché. Right now we’re having free-play. There are plenty of toys to play with, and holo-books that one of our volunteer Padawans can read to you. There’s also-”

 

Master Ali’s words were cut short when one of the unattended toddler’s of the creché began to cry. 

 

“I’ll be right back,” he said, and hurried away to tend to the distraught youngling.

 

Obi-Wan, unsure of what to do, wandered a little uncertainly to an empty corner. It looked like a good place to watch others and observe his new surroundings. He watched as a Dresselian boy alternate between kicking and floating a ball back and forth with two other humans. 

 

His efforts to observe only lasted a few minutes. 

 

“What’s that?” A boy with white hair asked, pointing to Laihru.

 

“His name is Laihru,” Obi-Wan mumbled, clutching the stuffed animal closer to his chest; he didn’t like how close the boy’s finger had been to Laihru’s eye. 

 

“Can I play with him?”

 

Laihru was even shyer than Obi-Wan, and, therefore, it would be wrong to put him in the hands of a stranger. Obi-Wan shook his head apologetically and took a small step back. He would have gone further, but his back hit the corner’s wall.

 

“You have to share toys,” the boy said insistently. “It’s a _rule_.”

 

“Laihru isn’t a toy,” Obi-Wan stated a little more boldly. 

 

“Yes he is,” the boy said. “You’re going to get in trouble if you don’t share.”

 

Obi-Wan refused to back down, shaking his head again and holding Laihru tighter than ever. 

 

“Master Ali!” Bruck shouted quite loudly, bringing the room to silence. “Master Ali!”

 

Obi-Wan blinked in shock. How had he broken a rule? Laihru was a gift from Anakin, so why should this boy, a stranger to both of them, be permitted to have him?

 

The Jedi Master was there in a second. “Yes, Bruck, whatever is the matter? Certainly there’s no reason to shout.”

 

“Obi-Wan broke a rule!” the boy, Bruck, informed Mater Ali, his chest puffing out a little. He seemed glad to be telling on Obi-Wan. “He isn’t sharing his toy!”

 

“Ah,” Master Ali met Obi-Wan’s eyes and smiled reassuringly. “You see Bruck, Laihru is Obi-Wan’s special companion. It was my fault for forgetting to introduce Laihru to everyone as well. Now, I’m sure that if you treat both Obi-Wan and Laihru with kindness, then they would be happy to play with you. Isn’t that right Obi-Wan?”

 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed reluctantly, but privately he knew that he wouldn’t allow Laihru to play with anybody, especially Bruck. It didn’t matter if sharing was one of the rules in this place. Besides, as Anakin always told him: rules are very important to learn, but they should only be followed if they make sense. 

 

As much as Obi-Wan appreciated Master Ali’s efforts to make him comfortable here, Obi-Wan knew that this wasn’t a place where he would feel at home. As soon as night time approached, Obi-Wan planned on leaving. 

 

He had been patient enough, it was time to find Anakin. 

 


	4. The Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who patiently endured my little hiatus! I had a lot happening, and so I needed to step down briefly from the world of ao3. 
> 
> This chapter isn't proof-read yet, so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors! I will read through it more carefully tomorrow and fix anything that I see. 
> 
> For now, enjoy!

Leaving the temple was, initially, much easier than Obi-Wan had expected it to be. Once he was tucked into his sleep-mat by Master Ali, just as the other younglings were, all he had to do was play a game of waiting. He didn’t try to meditate, for fear of growing sleepy. Instead, he focused on all of the things he would tell Anakin once they were back together. 

 

Once enough time had passed, and Master Ali was in his own bedroom, it was time to act. Anakin had already taught Obi-Wan how to move about without being detected. He could close his mind to outsiders, creating a barrier that only Anakin could break through. His feet, especially while bare, were able to patter across the smooth floor with ease. With Laihru clutched tightly to his chest, Obi-Wan managed to navigate through the crèche and into the main hallways of the temple. 

 

“Anakin is taking too long to get here,” Obi-Wan spoke to Laihru softly, who agreed with him without hesitation. “So we’ll just have to find him ourselves.” 

 

The temple was very large, and Obi-Wan hadn’t seen much of it aside from the council chambers, the healing ward, and the crèche. However, he did have a good sense of direction, which allowed him to traverse the halls in good spirits. 

 

Because it was late at night, the lights were dimmed to a low setting. Fortunately, Obi-Wan’s eyes had become adjusted after laying awake for such a long time. He continued through the halls and until he reached a turbolift, which easily brought him down to the temple’s ground level, to where the main entrance was located. All he had to do was go down the stairs, and then he could focus on finding Anakin. 

 

Unfortunately, the temple stairs were quite large, and so Obi-Wan had to take them one at a time. On his way down, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but gaze into the distance at Coruscant’s illuminating night life. He and Anakin had never been on a world as advanced as this one before. Anakin had told Obi-Wan that the entire planet was a city; how extraordinary that was! While finding his way to Anakin, he might have time to explore a bit, and see what this planet had to offer. 

 

Obi-Wan made it about halfway down before something went wrong. 

 

“It’s a little late to be heading out.”

 

Obi-Wan jolted. He reeled around, and was shocked to see a cloaked figure only a few stairs behind him. It was obviously a Jedi, but not a fully grown one. She was slim and had a young face, undoubtedly a teenager. Her skin was a golden tan, and her dark eyes glittered under the moonlight. Obi-Wan stayed frozen as she continued walking silently down the steps, until she was next to him. 

 

She spoke again: “Leaving the temple after dark is forbidden, youngling. You should come back inside before people begin to worry.”

 

“You’re outside the temple too,” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but point out. Anakin would have called him a smart mouth, but he also would have praised him for not following orders blindly. 

 

The girl’s eyes gleamed with laughter. “Yes, but I am a padawan. I was studying in the Archives for my examination tomorrow. When I saw you sneaking about in the hallways during my walk back, I figured it would be best to follow you.” 

 

Obi-Wan scowled. He still wasn’t sure what a padawan was, exactly, but he knew that they answered to knights and masters just as younglings did. He decided to see if she could be persuaded to leave him alone. 

 

“Well, I’m on important business, so you’d best move along,” Obi-Wan told her stiffly, much like Anakin did whenever strangers tried to stop him in the streets. He considered trying to use the force to persuade her too, but he was beginning to feel weary. 

 

Her grin softened into an indulgent smile. “You’re Obi-Wan Kenobi, aren’t you?”

 

Obi-Wan didn’t answer, but his look of surprise caused the padawan to grin. 

 

“My master told me about you,” she explained. “And sneaking away from the temple is very unusual behavior for most of our younglings. If Master Ali discovers you missing, he’ll have a fit.” 

 

“He doesn’t know that I left,” Obi-Wan said. “I was very quiet.” 

 

“Yes, your shielding is really impressive for someone so young. Where did you learn to do that?”

 

Obi-Wan wasn’t about to tell the nosy padawan about Anakin. He had explained his situation to enough people already, and it was getting quite cumbersome. He sighed, shivering slightly from the night breeze. 

 

“I’m Depa,” the girl finally introduced herself when enough silence had passed. “And I really think that you should come back inside with me.” 

 

“I don’t want to,” said Obi-Wan. He knew it was childish, but at that point in time he didn’t care very much. He was starting to feel very tired now, and annoyed at being caught. “And you can’t make me.”

 

“Why don’t you want to?”

 

“Because-“ Obi-Wan stuttered, looking for a plausible excuse. He missed Anakin very much, for one. It was also very overwhelming to sleep with so many other people, and also quite lonely since they were all strangers to him. Obi-Wan hadn’t _ever_ spent the night without Anakin before, not counting his and Qui-Gon’s trip to Coruscant. How was he supposed to sleep calmly?

 

As much as he was growing to like the Jedi, his place was with Anakin, not in the temple. Or, that was what he thought, but the force was still pushing him in all sorts of different directions, like a puzzle that was knocked astray, the pieces scattered everywhere. 

 

With a muffled whimper, he plopped down onto the steps and buried his face into Laihru’s fur. 

 

“There, there,” Depa said consolingly, rubbing little circles on his back. “Come now, things can’t be that bad, can they?”

 

They could, and they were. 

 

“Let’s go back inside,” Depa said again. “Whatever it is that you need to do, surely it can wait until morning?”

 

It couldn’t, really, but Obi-Wan knew that she wasn’t going to give up; there was a definite determination behind her gentle eyes. Letting out a disgruntled sigh, he placed his hand into her outstretched one, and she helped him stand back up. 

 

Something felt right, holding the hand that guided him so carefully back up the temple’s steps. 

 

* * *

 

“Thank you, Padawan Billaba. I’m amazed that he managed to leave the crèche without my knowing,” Master Ali said, his expression quite bewildered as Depa explained the situation to him. Nevertheless, he accepted the return of the wayward youngling in stride. 

 

Still, Obi-Wan squirmed nervously while they talked, wondering how the Jedi disciplined those who disobeyed. Anakin never punished Obi-Wan, because they were equals. Furthermore, Obi-Wan had never felt the need to disobey before. In the times that he made mistakes, Anakin would merely correct him, and sometimes yell very loudly if he was worried or frustrated. But he didn’t hurt Obi-Wan, not ever. 

 

It only hurt him on the inside sometimes, when Anakin glared so coldly at him during his ‘bad’ days, as if Obi-Wan was someone completely different to him. But those days were far and few between, and they never lasted long. 

 

Once the padawan left, Obi-Wan was able to get a taste of how the younglings in the crèche were disciplined. He soon found himself held comfortingly on Master Ali’s lap, a warm buttered cookie in his hand, and hot tea set on the table in front of them. It was rather surprising, really; Obi-Wan had expected a harsher punishment for his attempt at escaping. 

 

Instead, he was being treated with kindness, and understanding. 

 

“I feel conflicted,” Obi-Wan told Master Ali, when the Jedi suggested that they discuss what had happened. “That means divided.”

 

“Thank you for the clarification, little one,” the master said, looking amused. “And I understand where you’re coming from; truly I do. It is a very unique situation, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan nodded glumly, munching on the rest of his cookie. “I’m supposed to be with Anakin, but I’m also supposed to be with the Jedi. I don’t know what to do, and it makes my tummy feel weird.” 

 

The master gave Obi-Wan’s tummy a gentle pat. 

 

“I find that in situations like these, it is best to work through them using practicality,” he said. “Let us imagine, for a moment, that you do leave the temple. You would be all alone, on an unfamiliar planet with no resources. It would be quite dangerous, do you not agree? I’m sure Anakin wouldn’t want you in any sort of danger.”

 

“I know,” Obi-Wan relented. “But I would have the force with me, and Laihru, too. And Anakin will be here very soon.”

 

“Will he, now?”

 

“Mm-hm,” Obi-Wan yawned, wiping cookie crumbs from his mouth with the back of his hand. 

 

“Come,” the Jedi master chuckled. “It’s time that you went back to sleep. You’ll want to be well rested for tomorrow, especially if you think Anakin will be here soon. Can I trust you to stay tucked into your sleep-mat for the remainder of the night?”

 

“I promise,” Obi-Wan said, and then he allowed Master Ali to carry him back to the other sleeping initiates, where he tucked Obi-Wan and Laihru back into the bundle of warm blankets.

 

“It will all be well, little one,” the master promised. “You’ll see.”

 

As comforting as the master’s words were, Obi-Wan still slept fitfully for the remainder of the night, conscious of the strange children surrounding him, and of the lack of his favorite person in the galaxy. 

 

* * *

 

The following morning, as soon as first meal was finished, it was time for Obi-Wan to speak to the council once more. This time, however, Master Ali was would not be there to aid him. It was up to Obi-Wan and Laihru to speak to the council by themselves. 

 

Rather than stand in the center of the room, Obi-Wan sat on the floor close to Master Koon. The kind-hearted Kel Dor had been the one to retrieve him from the crèche, and he’d brought Obi-Wan over to his seat rather than leaving him in the middle of the room. It was a nice gesture, as it would have been scary to stand all by himself, surrounded by so many eyes. 

 

At first there was a long silence in the room, and Obi-Wan felt the gaze of every single council member studying him closely. He squirmed a little, holding Laihru tighter to his chest. Master Koon reached down and gave his shoulder a small squeeze, but it did little to soothe his nerves.

 

Master Yoda was the first one to speak. 

 

“Left the temple last night, you did.” 

 

“Yes, I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan told the tiny Jedi master, and he meant it. “It was very un- unbe- _un-coming_ of me to leave without telling anyone. Master Ali discussed practicalities with me when I got back.”

 

Obi-Wan had the impression that the council members were all very serious, so he wanted to sound as grown up as possible. His words, however, only seemed to cause amusement to ripple throughout the room. 

 

Master Koon rested a hand atop Obi-Wan’s head. “Never before has a youngling made it all the way outside the temple’s barriers after curfew. It was fortunate that Master Windu’s Padawan caught sight of you.” 

 

Obi-Wan’s gaze flickered to Master Windu. The Korun wasn’t smiling, but his eyes seemed to flicker with something akin to mirth. 

 

Still, Obi-Wan shrugged warily, rubbing Laihru’s paw against his nose. “I thought that things might be resolved faster if I found Anakin myself. It’s taking him a long time to find me.” 

 

“So sure, you are, that Anakin is going to come here?” Master Yoda asked. 

 

“He would never leave me here by myself,” Obi-Wan said, sure of himself. “Anakin says that we need each other, in life, death, and beyond. We’re a team, so we have to stick together.”

 

“Hmm,” Master Yoda leaned forward slightly. “Feel this way about Anakin, do you?”

 

“…Yes,” Obi-Wan said after a moment of careful thinking. Obi-Wan felt the need to protect Anakin, but he was still unsure of what he needed to protect him from. “Anakin needs me. The force worries about him sometimes, and I think that I can help him.” 

 

“Help?” Master Windu inquired. 

 

“I know how to make him smile,” Obi-Wan clarified. “That’s what the force wants, I think. Anakin can get very sad sometimes, and that’s when things get…bad. He’s supposed to be happy.” 

 

Then, Laihru reminded Obi-Wan about something else. He held the stuffed animal against his ear for a moment, and then nodded to himself. 

 

“It’s my fault that we got separated,” Obi-Wan said morosely, feeling his lower lip begin to wobble. “I wasn’t supposed to talk about the force with anyone except for Anakin. But then I met Mi- Master Qui-Gon, and the force wanted me to talk to him. I don’t understand it at all…I haven’t fit the puzzle together yet.” 

 

“Help you solve this puzzle, we will,” Master Yoda said, with such an intense look that it was impossible for Obi-Wan not to believe him. “Until then, however, stay in the temple, you must.”

 

“We want you to be safe,” said Master Poof, and it was the first time Obi-Wan had heard the Quermian speak. The gentleness of his voice made him seem a little less intimidating. 

 

“Can you tell us more about your and Anakin’s relationship with the force?” Master Gallia asked Obi-Wan. “Why did Anakin want you to keep it a secret?” 

 

“Because of what’s happened,” Obi-Wan answered. “He didn’t want you to take me away from him. I think- I think that the Jedi hurt Anakin, somehow. He says that Jedi are...not good. He wouldn’t think that without a good reason.” 

 

It was hard to tell whether or not the council understood what Obi-Wan was telling them. He had a feeling that they _wanted_ to understand him, but were either too baffled or too skeptical of the one who had technically kidnapped him. How was Obi-Wan supposed to explain how wonderful Anakin was, without his heart-brother here by his side to show them himself?

 

He swallowed back the lump forming in his throat, willing himself not to cry in front of so many people. 

 

This entire ordeal was just too frustrating.

 

* * *

 

Later in the day, Obi-Wan left the crèche on his own for a second time. This time, however, he had no other choice. During lunch, Bruck had spilled his milk on _purpose_ , just so that Obi-Wan and Laihru would get dirty. He acted like it was an accident, but Obi-Wan knew that it wasn’t. 

 

Worst of all, Master Ali believed Bruck. Obi-Wan couldn’t be angry with the master, since he had been across the room during the incident and had no way of knowing. The master had even helped Obi-Wan change his clothes and clean Laihru’s dirty paws, but Obi-Wan refused to participate in play time afterwards. Instead, he slipped out from under the crèche master’s watch, trudging around the temple until he found a very pretty greenhouse-like room that was filled with waterfalls and many kinds of flora. 

 

He sat there, hugging Laihru tightly, until he was found by Qui-Gon. 

 

“Obi-Wan?” The master inquired. “What are you doing in here by yourself?”

 

Obi-Wan raised in chin in a manner that Anakin would say was in defiance. “I only promised the council that I wouldn’t leave the temple.”

 

“Ah, I see. And how did it go with the council?”

 

“Bad,” Obi-Wan told him, fighting the urge to pout. “Nothing is resolved yet. I thought you said that it would be fast.” 

 

“Obi-Wan, you must learn patience. I know it seems like a long time, but you have only been at the temple for a little over a day.”

 

“A day is a long time.”

 

“I know that it can feel that way,” the master said consolingly. “What do you enjoy doing, when you are with Anakin?”

 

“Everything,” Obi-Wan told him. “I love to go exploring whenever we move to a new planet. Sometimes I help Anakin find parts for the things he builds. Anakin lets me read to him, and he helps me learn all sorts of big words. Anakin and I play games together, too, like hide and tickle, except Anakin cheats because he’s stronger in the force than me.” 

 

Obi-Wan could talk for ages about his life with Anakin. The best part was that Qui-Gon listened closely to everything he said, and he even asked questions in order to further inquire about something.

 

“What sort of things you like to read, Obi-Wan?” The master asked when silence finally emerged between the two. 

 

“Mostly everything,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin always made sure he was provided with a generous variety of holobooks, from adventure tales to ancient biographies.He particularly loved it when his reading material contained strange words, as it was fun to ask Anakin what they meant. He almost always had an answer, but it was humorous in the instances where he didn’t. 

 

“And you can read Basic, I assume, since you speak it so well?”

 

“Yes, Master Qui-Gon.”

 

Basic was the only language Obi-Wan could read, but he could speak several others thanks to his traveling experience. He knew a good bit of Twi’leki, some Dug from their time on Malastare, and also some Rodese due to living on Rodia for over a year. Furthermore, Obi-Wan knew some Binary from all the time he spent watching Anakin tinker and fuss with droids. And, of course, he knew various curse words in Huttese from all the times that Anakin was frustrated. 

 

“I have an idea, then. Let me contact Master Ali-Alaan, and then I shall take you to the Archives to find some new reading material. Does that sound acceptable?” 

 

“That sounds acceptable,” said Obi-Wan, curious as to what exactly the Archives was. 

 

The Jedi ran a gentle hand through Obi-Wan’s hair as he used his comlink in order to reach Master Ali and inform him of Obi-Wan’s whereabouts. Then, he took hold Obi-Wan’s hand, and together they navigated toward the lower levels of the temple. 

 

“I don’t like the crèche,” Obi-Wan revealed. “Well, except for Master Ali, and the babies. But everyone else looks at me funny, and it makes me miss Anakin a whole lot.” 

 

“I see,” Qui-Gon said, his face filled with contemplation. “It is understandable, of course. I’m sure you feel very overwhelmed right now.” 

 

“I do,” Obi-Wan agreed rather sadly. Sensing his misery, Qui-Gon lifted Obi-Wan effortlessly and settled him against his hip, all while maintaining a steady pace toward the Archives. It was a comforting gesture, one that Obi-Wan appreciated deeply. In a way, Qui-Gon’s firm hold on him felt familiar. If he closed his eyes, it almost felt like it was Anakin who held him. 

When they reached the Archives, Qui-Gon set Obi-Wan on his feet once more. Obi-Wan gazed, dumbstruck, at all of the holobooks that surrounded them. They were stacked in rows upon tall shelves, seemingly endless. 

 

It was a glorious sight. He ventured toward the closest shelf, examining the various holobooks that were stacked together so precisely. He vaguely heard Qui-Gon speaking to someone, but he was too focused on his current task to investigate further. 

 

By the time Qui-Gon called Obi-Wan’s attention, he was already clutching two holobooks along with Laihru in his arms. By Qui-Gon’s side was a tall, stern looking woman who seemed to hold an obvious seniority about her. 

 

“Hello Obi-Wan,” she told him, and despite her stern demeanor, smiled kindly at him. “Master Jinn tells me that you like to read. I think you will enjoy the Archives very much.”

 

“Obi-Wan, this is Master Nu. She is the Chief Librarian of the Archives. She is going to show you around. I have some business to take care of, but it won’t take long. I’ll come back and retrieve you as soon as I’m finished.”

 

Obi-Wan barely nodded in reply, too distracted by his surroundings, and perfectly content to spend time enjoying this new discovery. Qui-Gon ruffled his messy locks before departing, leaving Obi-Wan with Master Nu. 

 

“Is there anything in particular that I can help you find?” She asked him. 

 

“Do you have animal books?” He asked immediately. “Or books with adventures, or space pirates? Or ency- encycl- books with lots of knowledge?”

 

“We have encyclopedias,” she told him, fighting back a smile. “As well as plenty of animal books, and I’m sure we can find something about space pirates.”

 

Obi-Wan beamed; Master Nu was quickly proving to be another good Jedi. Even Anakin would like her, Obi-Wan was sure. Perhaps when Anakin came to get him, they could come to the Archives together. 

 

* * *

 

“It seems that you’ve found enough books to last you a lifetime,” Qui-Gon remarked when he returned an hour later, grinning pointedly at the pile of holobooks Obi-Wan struggled to hold. He took a few of them to relieve the struggling youngling, and Obi-Wan smiled gratefully. 

 

“They have everything, Master Qui-Gon!” He said. “Absolutely everything!” 

 

“I thought you might enjoy the Archives. But here, set them down for a moment. There is something I would like to speak to you about.”

 

Obi-Wan did as he was asked, waiting expectantly. Qui-Gon seemed very pensive, his eyebrows furrowing together, as if he was struggling to find the right words for something.

 

“I’ve been talking with Master Yoda and Master Ali-Alaan,” Qui-Gon finally told him. “We discussed your feelings regarding the crèche. I brought up a little of what you’ve told me.”

 

“Oh,” was all Obi-Wan said, taken aback at the news. He was also slightly disappointed; he had been hopeful that there might be news regarding Anakin. 

 

“Most everyone agrees that perhaps, given your time with Anakin, staying in an environment like the crèche is too overwhelming for you. We were hasty to assume that the crèche would be the best placement for you during your stay with us. That was why I proposed an idea…”

 

Obi-Wan’s curiosity grew. What sort of an idea would fix his problem of the crèche?

 

“How would you like to stay with me, in my quarters?” Qui-Gon asked. “It would be temporary, of course, until matters are resolved with Anakin. You would have your own room, and a bit more privacy. The council is adamant about keeping me from active duty for awhile, and it would be nice to have company.” 

 

“I would like that very much,” Obi-Wan agreed easily. He felt quite comfortable around Qui-Gon, and the force liked him too. Admittingly, Obi-Wan was still slightly resentful that Qui-Gon had taken him away from Anakin so suddenly, but it seemed that he genuinely feared for Obi-Wan’s safety.

 

 But then, he suddenly had a terrible thought. “Do you think that Master Ali’s feelings would be hurt if I left the crèche?”

 

“Not at all,” Qui-Gon assured him. “The only thing that Master Ali wants, along with every other Jedi in the temple, is for you to be safe, happy, and comfortable.”

 

Obi-Wan felt much better after hearing this news. 

 

“If you’re ready, then we can go to my quarters now, so you can have a chance to look around.” 

 

Since Obi-Wan was ready, he followed Qui-Gon on a long walk across the temple. The area they were going, Obi-Wan learned, was the residence halls for Jedi masters, knights, and their padawans. Since Qui-Gon was almost as approachable as Master Ali regarding questions, Obi-Wan decided to sate his curiosity. 

“What’s a padawan?” 

 

“A padawan is an apprentice,” Qui-Gon told him. “First, a youngling becomes an initiate. Then, if the initiate is chosen by a master, he or she becomes a padawan learner for a number of years before becoming a knight.” 

 

“Oh,” Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment. Then, he smiled. “I teach Laihru lots of things. Does that mean he’s my padawan?”

 

“I suppose it does,” Qui-Gon said, his eyes crinkling. 

 

At this point in time, they reached Qui-Gon’s chambers. 

 

It was a small, modest living space. There was a kitchenette, a common area, a fresher, and two other doors. One of those doors turned out to be Qui-Gon’s bedroom. When they got to the last door, Obi-Wan noticed the Jedi hesitate for a fraction of a second. 

 

“You’ll be sleeping here,” Qui-Gon informed him, opening the door and revealing a smaller, second bedroom. Obi-Wan stepped inside, and immediately his smile dissipated. The room was completely empty, save for the bed and desk. It held a cold, sad feeling; it was much like how the atmosphere felt whenever Anakin was having a bad day. 

 

Obi-Wan felt very cold.

 

“Master Qui-Gon?” He whispered, not daring to speak too loudly. “Who lived here before?”

 

Qui-Gon went very still, and for a moment, Obi-Wan expected his question to be ignored. 

 

“My former padawan,” Qui-Gon finally said, his voice void of emotion. Still, Obi-Wan could see the hurt in his eyes. “He left the Jedi very recently.”

 

Obi-Wan traced his little hand over the bare mattress. He felt his eyes prick with tears. How could one little room contain so much hurt?

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, his voice trembling. “I’m very, very sorry.” 

 

Of what he was sorry for, Obi-Wan did not know. But the force was mourning right now, of Qui-Gon’s former apprentice, of the room, and of Qui-Gon’s pain.

 

Qui-Gon looked rather taken aback. “It’s alright,” he said, crossing the room and sitting on the mattress. He lifted Obi-Wan by his armpits and settled him onto his knee. “For the time being, this is now your room. And Laihru’s room, too, of course.”

 

“Okay,” Obi-Wan said, before remembering his manners. “Thank you, Master Qui-Gon. And, um, Laihru says thank you too.”

 

Suddenly feeling rather shy, Obi-Wan held Laihru out in offering. He didn’t often left other people hold or even touch Laihru, but he figured that Qui-Gon needed Laihru’s comfort more than he did at that moment in time. 

 

“You are both very welcome,” Qui-Gon said, and took Laihru from Obi-Wan. He patted Laihru’s soft head for a moment, before returning Obi-Wan’s friend to him. 

 

Staying with Qui-Gon would be a good decision, Obi-Wan figured. First and foremost, he would be away from the prying eyes of the other children. Secondly, Laihru would be safe from Bruck. Thirdly, Obi-Wan figured that he and Qui-Gon were facing very similar problems; they had each lost someone important to them. 

 

Perhaps they would be able to help one another, somehow. Qui-Gon was already helping Obi-Wan resolve the situation with Anakin, so maybe Obi-Wan could try and return the favor one day. At the very least, at least they had a mutual understanding about how hard it was to lose somebody. 

 

* * *

 

When evening arrived for the second time since Obi-Wan had arrived on Coruscant, Qui-Gon read to him from one of the holobooks he had picked. It was about all of the animals that were extinct on Coruscant, from the teeny tiny fish to the menacing, ferocious beasts. There were interactive pictures that showed the animals when they had been alive, too. 

 

Then, when they read through the entire book. Qui-Gon touched Obi-Wan’s mind with the force, willing him to a pleasant, dreamless sleep, with Laihru tucked securely under one arm. He only barely registered Qui-Gon carrying him into the sad little bedroom, tucking him under the fresh sheets of the sleep-mat. 

 

“Ni’ An’kin,” he sighed sleepily, forgetting his surroundings. 

 

For a good portion of the night, Obi-Wan was able to rest easily. It wasn’t until the early morning hours when Obi-Wan was startled from his deep sleep by a sudden, jolting feeling in the pit of his belly. As he roused from his sleep, he felt an onset of warmth flowing through his chest, and his mind buzzed with several strong feelings: determination, anger, and... desperation?

 

It quickly occurred to Obi-Wan that he wasn’t feeling his own emotions, but he knew who they belonged to for certain! 

 

He jumped down from his bed, pattering across the floor in excitement and palming open his bedroom door. Then, he ran to the next room over, to where Qui-Gon was sleeping. 

 

“He’s here!” Obi-Wan was unable to resist jumping up and down with excitement. “Anakin’s here, I can feel it! He’s come for me! He’s here, he’s here!” 

 

Qui-Gon was immediately wide awake. 

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, throwing on his tunic and robes in haste. “Obi-Wan, are you absolutely sure?” 

 

“I’m sure!” Obi-Wan said. “I can feel him, he’s so close!” 

 

If Anakin wasn’t already inside the temple, then he was very close by. Obi-Wan continued bouncing in place, and then suddenly realized that he had left Laihru in bed still. As he was about to retrieve him, Qui-Gon caught his hand. 

 

“Stay close to me,” he murmured, clipping his saber onto his belt. “We’ll get you dressed, and then we can find Anakin.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded, bursting with happiness. 

 

Everything was going to be alright now, he was sure. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter seemed a little slow moving. Of course, now that Anakin is back into the picture, things are going to pick up rather quickly now. 
> 
> Furthermore, I would like to thank each and every one of you who has taken the time to comment and/or leave feedback. It is highly encouraging, and it adds to the fun to writing this!
> 
> I should be back to a regular updating schedule now, so you can expect the next chapter in about a week!


	5. The Reunion

Qui-Gon carried Obi-Wan and Laihru through the halls of the temple. 

 

“The council is aware that Anakin is here,” Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan. “We’re going to go to them first.”

 

“And it will all be resolved?” Obi-Wan asked, smiling in contentment. 

 

“That’s right,” Qui-Gon said. “We’ll speak with Anakin and straighten everything out.” 

 

As they rounded the corner, Qui-Gon stopped short. Obi-Wan followed his gaze, and his heart leapt with joy at who he saw. 

 

There was Anakin, standing still in the middle of the hallway and looking right at them. Goodness, he had been fast! Then again, Obi-Wan had expected no less from him. 

 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan called out, beaming with happiness. He was so, so happy to see Anakin once again, alive and unharmed. He wriggled excitedly in Qui-Gon’s steady hold, a little aggravated at being held up so high from the floor; he wanted to hug Anakin very tightly. 

 

Anakin looked at him, but he didn’t smile back, nor did he look the least bit relieved. Instead, his expression remained blank, with the exception of his eyes, which glittered with anger. 

 

“I believe you have something that belongs to me,” he said to Qui-Gon. His voice was eerily quiet, but it held an undertone of deep rage. 

 

“How intriguing,” Qui-Gon said, his voice cool and his eyes calculating. “I was under the impression that this boy belonged to the Jedi.”

 

“You’re mistaken,” said Anakin. “Hand him over to me and we can end this peacefully. Consider my words carefully; it’s rare that I offer such a gift to those who upset me.”

 

The way that Anakin was speaking gave Obi-Wan chills. He didn’t recall ever seeing Anakin this _upset_ before. The last thing he wanted was for Anakin to be so agitated. After all, this should be a happy occasion, now that they were reunited once again. 

 

“Master Qui-Gon,” he said softly, squirming a little. “Let me and Laihru down please. Anakin needs me right now.”

 

Before Qui-Gon could react, Anakin suddenly stiffened. Behind him, Master Yoda appeared, along with Master Windu, Master Koon, and several more members of the council. Even worse, they had their lightsabers activated. The low hums and glowing lights of green, blue, and purple made Obi-Wan shiver. 

 

Anakin crouched defensively, and out of nowhere a streak of red ignited from his hand. 

 

It was a lightsaber. 

 

Obi-Wan trembled with surprise and fear. Why did Anakin have a lightsaber? That was a Jedi weapon! 

 

“Don’t come any closer,” Anakin told the new arrivals. The small bit of reasoning that had previously been in his tone was now completely gone. 

 

“Waiting for you, we have been,” Yoda said. He was the only one who had not yet turned his lightsaber on. Instead, he disregarded Anakin’s words, hobbling a few steps closer on his cane. “The time for fighting, this is not.”

 

Anakin looked livid. 

 

“If you don’t give back what is mine, then there will be no other option than to fight.”

 

“Given to the Jedi as an infant, young Obi-Wan was. No right you had, to steal him from the temple. Grave crime, this is considered, without an explanation.” 

 

Anakin’s eyes were practically black with hate, ignoring the elderly Jedi and focusing upon Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan once more. “Give him to me. Now!”

 

Then, Anakin made a grab for Obi-Wan, except he didn’t quite manage to reach him, as Qui-Gon moved Obi-Wan out of range, brandishing his lightsaber defensively. As a result, green and red clashed, and Anakin only managed to catch hold of Laihru. Still, he instinctively jerked roughly. 

 

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiipppp_

 

In Obi-Wan’s hand, all that remained was Laihru’s tail. Anakin held Laihru’s body, and he stared at it dumbly for a moment, as if he couldn’t quite comprehend what had just happened. The room turned to complete and utter silence as everyone stared at Obi-Wan, not one person so much as twitching. 

 

Then, Obi-Wan reacted. He opened his mouth and let out a heart wrenching wail. His dearest, most truest friend was badly injured! Nothing worse could have happened, absolutely nothing!

 

In an instant, everything changed as the room’s occupants swarmed to comfort Obi-Wan. The environment changed from hostile to desperate. 

 

“....s’alright little one, I can fix him-”

 

“...so sorry Obi-Wan, I didn’t mean it, I didn’t-”

 

“...Hush, child, there’s no need for tears….”

 

Obi-Wan could not be consoled. He wanted nothing to do with Anakin or the Jedi; it was all their fault! Because of their ridiculous fighting, Laihru had suffered tremendously. Obi-Wan squirmed and kicked harder than ever, and Qui-Gon let him down on the ground. With his newfound freedom, Obi-Wan snatched Laihru’s body from Anakin’s trembling hands and curled up on the floor, burying his face into Laihru’s soft fur as he continued to bawl with an aching heart. 

 

“...Can easily mend him, if you can just get him to calm down.”

 

“...I don’t….done enough damage already…”

 

“...hush now, surely there’s a way to…..”

 

“....bi-Wan? Obi-Wan?” Anakin forced Obi-Wan onto his back, so that he could see his tear streaked face. “Obi-Wan, please listen to me. Just breathe for a minute, okay? Come on Obi-Wan, do as I say.”

 

Obi-Wan tried; he took a shuddering breath, his chest heaving up and down. He felt dizzy with grief, feeling just as pained as Laihru must have been feeling. 

 

“Laihru is going to be just fine,” Anakin told him firmly. “But he needs medical attention right now. Qui-Gon is going to fix him, but you have to hand him over and take some deep breaths. Can you do that for me?”

 

No, Obi-Wan couldn’t. His poor, sweet Laihru wasn’t safe in anyone’s arms except for his own. Unfortunately, Anakin had always been stronger than him. He effortlessly scooped Obi-Wan into his arms and pried both pieces of Laihru from his clutches, hastily shoving them into Qui-Gon’s hands.. 

 

Obi-Wan shrieked and kicked, but it was to no avail. 

 

Nothing could be worse. 

 

Nothing. 

 

“ _Calm down_!” Anakin ordered, gathering the Force around him, and Obi-Wan had no choice but to listen. 

 

“Was that necessary?” Master Windu asked, frowning severely. 

 

“Yes,” Anakin growled, though he rocked Obi-Wan comfortingly on his hip. 

 

The only good thing, Obi-Wan thought distantly, was the fact that not one lightsaber in the room was activated. He sniffled pitifully, and hiccupped once more. 

 

* * *

 

Not ten minutes later, Obi-Wan was curled limply in Anakin’s lap in an empty classroom, his thumb in his mouth. He hadn’t resorted to this self-soothing behavior for a very long time, not since Laihru had come into his life. But Laihru wasn’t here; Qui-Gon had him in the room next door, supposedly fixing him. Still, it was hard to trust anyone right now. 

 

Obi-Wan was beyond exhausted, and he had no more tears to cry. Even so, it was impossible to sleep, despite the way Anakin’s hand ran in gentle circles up and down his back. 

 

“I’ve missed you, Obi-Wan,” Anakin whispered to him. “And I’m really, really sorry that Laihru is hurt right now. But Qui-Gon is going to make him all better, okay?”

 

Obi-Wan didn’t answer him. He had no desire to, at least not at the present moment. 

 

“Obi-Wan? Won’t you talk to me?”

 

Obi-Wan whimpered quietly, burrowing closer to Anakin. He might be upset with him, but he had missed Anakin very much too, especially his snuggles. 

 

The door to the next room over opened, and Qui-Gon emerged. 

 

“Obi-Wan? I have someone who is eager to see you.”

 

Then, Qui-Gon presented Laihru. Obi-Wan hesitantly took him from Qui-Gon’s hands, turning Laihru over to examine his injury. The stuffed loth-cat looked good as new. The tail had been stitched back on with perfection; it looked as though the rip had never occurred.

 

Obi-Wan melted with relief, hugging Laihru closely to him. 

 

“Thank you,” he told Qui-Gon quietly, his voice hoarse and scratchy from crying. Still, he was grateful to have his closest friend back in good health once more. 

 

“It was my pleasure,” Qui-Gon said, smiling kindly. Obi-Wan felt Anakin’s grip tighten the slightest bit around him. 

 

“Now, I suggest that we go about resolving this situation as calmly and peacefully as possible. The council is waiting just outside these doors, and there are many questions that need answering. We have been expecting your arrival, Anakin, but we have no desire for conflict or violence. I’m sure you and I can both agree that this would be best for Obi-Wan.” 

 

“I’ll speak with the council,” Anakin said, “But this is still ending with me getting back what is mine, and you leaving us the kark alone.”

 

Qui-Gon didn’t answer him, but he gestured toward the set of doors where the full council was now waiting. Obi-Wan climbed down from Anakin’s lap and made the first move, but he held out his hand for Anakin to take. He had learned from experience that it was best to have guidance when you had to do something that you didn’t want to do. 

 

Additionally, Obi-Wan had a plan that he put into action as soon as they came face-to-face with the council once more. 

 

“Could I speak, please?” Obi-Wan asked, raising his hand in the air. He had something very important to say, and it pertained to both opposing parties. 

 

“Speak, you may,” Yoda allowed, and the room’s occupants peered at him curiously. 

 

Obi-Wan stepped forward, holding his newly-mended Laihru closely to his chest.  

 

“I don’t want you to hurt each other,” he said solemnly. “Not ‘cause of me. I want...I just want everything resolved. But it can’t be, ‘cause it’s not fitting together…I think it’s broken.”

 

“What do you mean?” Master Windu asked patiently. “What’s broken, Obi-Wan?”

 

“The puzzle,” Obi-Wan answered. “It’s not right. Something’s wrong with the way it fits...the pieces won’t fit together, they’re not the right shape. The Force knows it, too.” 

 

“Mentioned this puzzle before, you have,” said Yoda. “And agree with you, I do.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Obi-Wan said, fiddling with Laihru’s paws. “I want to, but it’s difficult.”

 

He tried not to start crying again; after all, he’d already had a complete meltdown earlier, in front of most of the council. It had been warranted, of course, but it was still rather humiliating to think about. 

 

Perhaps Anakin still felt bad about Laihru’s injury, or maybe he had just missed Obi-Wan a lot and wanted to appease him. Either way, he stepped forward so that he was standing next to Obi-Wan, and he ruffled his hair. 

 

“I’m what’s wrong with the puzzle,” Anakin confessed. Still, he scowled defensively, as if daring someone to question him further. “But it’s not something any of _you_ would understand.” 

 

“How do you know that?” Qui-Gon dared to ask. 

 

“Because I know the Jedi.” 

 

“Yes, that much has become apparent. But how have you come to be so familiar with the Jedi?” The question wasn’t asked unkindly; Qui-Gon had a pacifying tone, and it helped that Anakin seemed to hate him the least compared to the other Jedi. 

 

“I’m not- it’s too difficult to explain.” 

 

“Then perhaps you could show us?”

 

“No,” Ankin stated firmly, his eyes flashing. Just like that, his willingness to compromise was gone. “ _No_. Stay out of my head, all of you! I’m taking Obi-Wan, and we’re leaving. I don’t care what you think; he’s mine, no matter what age or time. He’s mine, and you don’t deserve him, not any of you. I know what he needs- I know it better now, I’ve learned. You’ll just ruin him, that’s all the Jedi are good for!” 

 

It was a terrifying rant. Obi-Wan had never seen Anakin so unhinged before. 

 

“We’re each other's,” he reminded Ankin timidly, slipping his small hand into Anakin’s warm one. It seemed to ground the man, or at least take some of the anger from his eyes. 

 

“That’s right,” Anakin agreed, glaring hardly at the others.

 

“Anakin, if you are insistent upon taking Obi-Wan away from the temple, then we need answers. We must know why you took Obi-Wan from the temple, and how you learned to wield the Force so well. The way you speak of the child...it’s as if you consider him to be a possession, rather than a person, and it’s rather unsettling.”

 

“That’s almost laughable,” Anakin said coldly. “If Obi-Wan stays here, then that’s exactly what will happen to him. It won’t matter how brilliant he is; you’ll eventually brainwash the worth right out of him, and wear him down till he’s just another puppet of the council. I’m going to prevent that this time around.” 

 

“This time around? You’re speaking as if you’re from the future,” Master Windu finally spoke. 

 

There was a long, unsettling silence. 

 

“But that would be impossible….” the master continued, though the more he spoke, the more unsettled he sounded. 

 

But the Force was ringing, louder than ever before. Obi-Wan’s mouth dropped open in amazement, for the picture suddenly became much more clearer. 

 

“That’s why the puzzle won’t fit!” he exclaimed, tugging on Anakin’s arm excitedly. “It is, isn’t it Anakin?” 

 

Maybe that was why Anakin was always so sad, and why he sometimes looked at Obi-Wan as if he were someone else. It also explained why he knew so much about so many things, especially the Jedi. That had to be why! Otherwise the Force wouldn’t be singing so loudly right now. Obi-Wan had to concentrate very hard on staying still; he wanted to jump up and down at the newfound revelation. 

 

“Anakin?” Qui-Gon prompted, when Obi-Wan’s question was met with silence. 

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Anakin finally said. “And I won’t talk about this; not with you people.” 

 

It just wouldn’t do to have Anakin start shutting down right now, so Obi-Wan wrapped his arms tightly around Anakin. His head only just about reached Anakin’s waist, but he was able to hug his legs, at least. 

 

“It’s okay, Anakin,” he said comfortingly. “Please don’t be sad again. I’ll help you, I will!” 

 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin whispered. “The only way you can help me is by staying with me. We need to get out of here...I can’t lose you…” 

 

“You won’t,” Obi-Wan promised. “Anakin, is it true? Did we know each other before- or later, I mean?”

 

Anakin didn’t give a verbal reply, but he lifted Obi-Wan into his arms and held him close, burying his face into Obi-Wan’s hair. It was as if it were only the two of them in the room, despite the fact that the Qui-Gon and the council were watching the entire exchange closely.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan. You’re all I have right now. I won’t hurt you, or let anything happen to you.” 

 

As comforting as the words were, something felt very, very wrong. The air became colder, and it smelled sickly. The Force shrieked in warning, causing Obi-Wan to tense, especially when he looked up. 

 

Anakin’s eyes had turned a strange, bright yellow. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely thrilled at how much love this fic is getting. Thank you so much to everyone who has left me feedback! <3 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying as warm as they can in this chilly weather (especially those who reside in the East Coast, as I do!)

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is trysomecats if anyone would like to say hello!


End file.
